The Flaming Passions of a Cold Heart
by Katanna91
Summary: Okay my fellow writers the 5th chapter is up so read and review plz i need you to be honest so Rin goes to kagomes time to cope wit her problems and decides to stay there or got back to feudal era of japan what will she do luv ya lots
1. Lunar Rainbow

Sesshoumaru

In

The Flaming Passions of a Cold Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

It was a clear blue night as Sesshoumaru looked up at the half crest moon where a lunar rainbow appeared where the stars glistened and twinkled in the sky.

"Strange a lunar rainbow I haven't seen on in fifty-years." he thought to himself.

"RIN! Get back here you know your not allowed to run off at night RIN!" Jacken squealed loudly.

"Milord Rin has run off again I'll go after her"

Sesshoumaru glared at him; he said with a cold voice "I'll go get her"

Sesshoumaru walked into the forest when all of a sudden he heard a scream it was Rin he started to sniff her out he could smell blood it was a very faint, but he could tell it was hers he ranned as fast as he could following her scent. He saw Rin on the ground with another man on top of her and four men behind him, she was unconscious the man on top of her turned and gave him an evil grin and yelled "Wait your turn demon!" Sesshoumaru was furious his eyes turned blood shot red he took out his poisonous claws and slaughtered all them. He kneeled on the ground and picked her up bridal style and walk back towards the camp. "How dare they touch my Rin, I will never let another man touch my Rin again!" He could smell the blood where they hit her in the head and the stench of that man that was on top of her he could smell that she still was a virgin which was a relief. Then he was snapped out of his train of thoughts, when he reached the camp. Jacken was already asleep he sat down with Rin in his arms looking at her sweet innocent face "She always was happy and always had such a radiant smile, and that cute little laugh and was always easily amused by the littlest things." he thought to himself. He took out a handkerchief from his kimono and started to wipe the blood from her forehead then he stuck it back it in his kimono Rin started to move, but she was still in a deep sleep Sesshoumaru just held her tighter he couldn't stop looking at her he moved the hair out of her face. He realized that Rin wasn't that seven year old girl, she was now a women with a perfect body who was perfectly filled out. Sesshoumaru could smell her sweet scent, she smelled so good he couldn't restrain himself. "She is indeed a rare beauty." He muttered to himself.

The next morning, she awoke in her bedroom at the western palace.

"Milord"

"What"

"Why are you beside my bed?"

He just looked at her with no emotion at all.

"You were attacked by for men four men do you remember?"

"Yes"

F (Flashback)

Rin was sitting on a rock looking at a lunar rainbow, when she saw four men she screamed and one of them hit her in the head with a rock.

(End of flashback) F

Rin just laid back and she fell into a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru just sat there gazing for hours he just couldn't keep his wyes off of her. Rin started to move and making noises and sweating a lot. "Rin must be having a nightmare." Before he could do anything she rose up and screamed and started to cry hysterically. Sesshoumaru shook her she looked into his amber eyes she could tell he was worried she then threw her arms around his neck and started to cry even more. He just sat there a momement then stuck his arms around her and held her tight he stuck his rested his chin on her head. Her hair smelled of Lily's and Jasmine. Finally he said, "What were you dreaming about?"

"The night my family was murdered by bandits."

He didn't think how much it would affect his Rin about her and her family dying and bringing her back to life with the Tenseiga.

Rin let and said, "I can't take it anymore Mi-lord I have to get away from everything far away for a little while."

"I-I understand." He staggered.

He then got up and walk towards the fire place to stick more wood in.

"We will discuss the rest of this in the morning ho back to bed you need your rest."

In the next few minutes she fell back asleep. All he could do was stare at her thinking how long she would be away from her and where she could go to be safe.

"Jacken Jacken wake up"

"Yes Mi-lord"

"Jacken I want you to summon the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyou."

"Yes Mi-lord I'll leave right away."

**Please review and I hope you like**

**Its my first story so take it easy on me**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**The Arrival**_

The next morning Sesshoumaru was waiting in his study for Jaken to return with Kagome. After a couple of hours reading through his father scrolls one of his servants Sentay as she kneeled before him "Mi-lord Jacken has returned with the Priestess/Lady Kagome (she goes by Lady Kagome) and with your half brother Lord Inuyasha." (Since Sesshy is lord of the western lands Inu took over the northern lands he still has his forest as well where Kag. And him first met and are getting married soon yay!)

"Very well bring them in."

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Kagome

"Yes, do you still travel to the world beyond the well?"

"Yes, of course I do I go back three or four times a month to visit my family? Why do you ask?"

"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT DO YOUR WANT?" Yelled Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger half brother and replied, "I want you take Rin with you to your world for awhile she needs a break from all this. Do you accept?"

Kagome stared at him blankly, Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he almost fell over. Sesshoumaru found this quite amusing of course. "I uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm." Kagome just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know my world is totally different she world need a record, birth-certificate, I.D., High school Diploma's I mean come on Sesshoumaru your can't even buy a beet without an I.D." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing"Are you crazy why don't you just take her to one of summer palaces or something I got a few to spare."

"NO! I don't need help from you little brother I asked you fiancé, not you."

"Well I'd be happy too!" Kagome said proudly.

"WHAT are you doing we have a wedding to plan in a year are you certain about this Kagome?"

"Yes of course I am are you?"

"Whatever makes you happy?"

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Whatever don't get all mushy on me."

"If you two quite finished, Sente will lead you to your rooms you will leave in three days."

Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room to Rin's bedroom to tell her the news. When Sesshoumaru into her room he surprised not to se her in the resting she was sitting on the balcony looking at the sunset on the ocean he knew this was one of her favorite spots to be at. He walk towards her and stood by her.

"Rin you will be leaving in three days with Kagome and Inuyasha to her world for awhile so you can clear you mind then when you feel up to it if you want you will come back here."

Rin looked at him second then looked at the view again she nodded her head and stood there.

"If this way to get rid nightmares, so be it."

She then walked off to go to the ocean shore to think.

"Hey Rin wait up will I was wondering since I'm getting married and all I was kinda hoping that you would help plan it out and be one of my bridesmaids."

"I'd love too it means so much to me that you asked me this."

"Good come on we hot a lot of stuff to do!"

Kagome grabbed her arm and ran to her room where Inuyasha was.

"Hey Rin so I overheard you gonna be one of Kagome's bridesmaids Congratulations!"

For a couple hours they all were sitting on the floor or the bed where they were planning out the wedding. So far they came up with they would be married where they first met, and will be married in the spring. Inuyasha yawned and said, "Well it's getting late, you two better get some rest we got a long day ahead of us."

"What do you mean I thought I was leaving in three days?"

"Well Rin in a few weeks the school year will be starting and we need to get your High School and GED. So you can get a job and take care of yourself."

"Don't worry Rin I'll talk to Sesshoumaru."

Finally after 10 minutes looking in almost every room he found his brother in his study choking Jaken.


	3. 2Days

Chapt.3

2-Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Sessoumaru dropped Jacken and told him to get out.

"What do you want little brother?"

"We need to leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We need to get Rin her high school diploma or work on it and we need to put her name in the system and that is going to take a while."

"2-days and that's final she needs to pack."

"She doesn't need any of her cloths from this time period they have a different style on Kagome's world."

"You can leave in 2-days and that's my final word, now tell your fiancé to come here alone I need to talk to her about Rin."

"Fine whatever."

Inuyasha walk back to his room where he found Rin and Kagome laughing about something.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you about something in his study."

"_Hmmm I wonder what he wants to say about all this." _Kagome thought to herself.

So she walked to Sessoumaru's study.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes sit down now how long do you think Rin will be staying with you."

"I really don't know I guess for awhile, because she needs all the help she can get."

"Rin can stay as long as she needs too, you can leave in 2-days."

"Alright goodnight Sesshoumaru."

Kagome turned around to leave.

"If anything happens to her I will hunt you down and kill you."

Kagome froze for a second, "Don't worry Inuyasha and I won't let anything happen to her."

**Thanks for the reviews guys please send more next chapter comin up**


	4. New Things

Chapt. 5

"KAGOME! Over here Kagome."

"I haven't seen you for months were have you been." Someone familiar said.

"Uhhh?"

"Kagome don't you recognize me?"

"????????"

"Jomisho Batake from high from college we both majored in Drama remember I was Romeo and you were Juliet?"

"Oh I remember you were a great kisser I mean actor yeah actor." Kagome yelled.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed.

"SIT!"

"Sorry about that Jomisho Inuyasha gets jealous over anything."

"No I don't."

Rin giggled.

"And who is this wow your eyes are just stunning."

"Um thank you I-I'm Rin."

"Rin Higurashi she's my cousin from uh the other side of Japan."

"Rin well I'm Jomisho Batake and must I say you look beautiful."

".." Rin face was so red she looked like a tomato.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha whined.

Inuyasha Kagome Rin and Jomisho went into the mall they stopped by the arcade since of course Inuyasha loves to compete especially against someone that was practically flirting with his women. Inuyasha lost 2 of the game and Jomisho lost 3 of them. This was fine with him as long as he was near Rin, they kept talking and from Kagome's point-of-view they were definitely flirting. After that they went shopping for Rin and Inuyasha so he could get some more hats so far they bought 16 pairs of pants, skirts, and shorts. 18 shirts, and sweater, tank-tops etc. and a lot of shoes. Inuyasha and Jomisho had to carry all of the bags but Jomisho didn't care he was near Rin and Inuyasha didn't mind as much since they were going to the Food Court and that means Ramen. Inuyasha dropped all the bags and ran to the stand and order five bowls of Ramen and sat down and started sucking in the noodles (ramen freak) Rin just stood there and watched Inuyasha once she saw that, she wanted to try some.

"I'd like a bowl of Ramen please."

Rin sat down took a bite then started in just like Inuyasha. Jomisho order two bowls for him and Kagome and sat down by Rin and laughed.

"What are y-o-u l-a-u-g-h-I-n-g at?"

"Your just cute when you eat um I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me tonight?"

"What's a movie?"

"…"

"She's just joking she likes to do that a lot you know funny ha-ha."

"Oh you have sense of humor I like that in a girl so do you want to come?"

"Alright just get me another bowl and I will."

"Ha-Ha Deal."

Jomisho got another bowl for Rin after she was finished they put the bags in the car walked across the street to the movies.

**Sorry so short and if it sucks please forgive me but R&R please!**

**Next one will be longer and way better love ya!!!**

**Katana91**


	5. New Life

The Flaming Passions of a Cold Heart

**I do not own Inuyasha rumiko takahashi does**

**Sorry I know it's been awhile since I've updated but here's the next chapter I'm gonna make this one longer. Anyways keep reviewing. **

Chapter 5

Rin was awed by the sights she was seeing she kept wondering why were all these light were turning red, green, and yellow. And it was in a certain order she wonder if there were bandits here as well. Rin almost walked in front of a car, she wanted to touch one seeing if they were some weird sort of demon. Inuyasha grabbed her from behind and told her not to cross the street when cars were coming and to wait till the sign for walking lit up then to cross. As Jomisho was talking to Inuyasha and what flavor ramen was his favorite Kagome was behind them pointing out things of what to do and not to do.

"So I'm not to cross the street when these cars are coming. Unless it's clear and the sign is lit up. And not to get in the car with strangers unless I know them as well as I do you and Inuyasha right?" Rin asked proudly knowing she was always a quick learner.

"Right now the movies when you go in with Jomisho don't tell him you never seen a movie before, because that will blow our cover got it." Kagome said quickly.

"Got it." She told her.

"And later on this week when we have time I'll teach you pop culture ok." Kagome said excitedly.

As they reached the movies parking lot Jomisho came over to Rin's side he asked her what she wanted to see Rin wasn't sure what he was talking about so she asked Kagome what she thought was good.

"Well there is the movie 300 lets all watch that since I love action movies so does Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed.

"OK!" they all said in unison.

Through out the movie Rin was amazed yet scared, because she wasn't sure if the people on the strange screen were going to come out and get her. After awhile she figured it out it wasn't real. When the movie was near the middle where the kings soldiers were putting the Persians into the stone wall, Jomisho whispered in her ear that it was a true story (by the way it was a true story) he loved how her eyes just lit up when he said that. Rin was reminded of her Lord by this movie and Inuyasha on how they fought for there beliefs and what they needed to protect.

After the movie Rin was practically on the verge of tears, because the movie was so inspiring. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out both exhausted from that day, Jomisho couldn't help but to wonder if Rin happened to have a boyfriend or not he was hoping he would be her boyfriend.

"So Rin did you enjoy the movie?" Jomisho of course already knew the answer to this question, but only wanted to hear the sound of her sweet voice again.

"Yes it was very moving and brilliant." Rin said softly.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it how long will you be in Tokyo?" He asked curiously.

"For awhile I guess I'm starting school soon."

"Really I'm in my in my 2nd year of college." Jomisho explained.

"Oh I'm in my last year of high school." She said proudly.

"So you're what seventeen." Even more curious.

"Yes and how old are you?" Rin asked innocently.

"I'm twenty years old and I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometime I a dinner and a movie?" Jomisho asked nervously.

"I would love too!" Rin was happy she liked these movies and hopefully they would be eating ramen again. _What a nice guy I'm happy I just made a friend already._

"Hey Jomisho since she is staying with me just call my house Kay!" Kagome yelled.

"Alrighty-then" he agreed.

Jomisho walked up to his car and waved goodbye to Rin and them. His car was a porche (might spelled that wrong sorry).

"Wow I knew the Batake family had a lot of money, but this just even better. Rin your so lucky only one day in my world and you already have a date and with one of the richest guys in Tokyo, he's really a good guy Rin I've known him since high school he always treat his girlfriends right." Kagome was like crazy and hyper and just so overjoyed for her friend.

"A date you mean like courting." Rin asked in shock.

"Well sorta but you and him are not getting married or engaged or anything." She explained.

"Oh I get it." Rin said in relief.

"Alright let's get home its already dark and I wanna go to sleep." Inuyasha snapped.

**7 months later……..**

"Rin is this your last box or what?" Inuyasha yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah it is just load it up in my trunk." Rin yelled from the porch.

Rin was finally moving into her apartment she had her own car a job at a landscaping business, since she was great with flowers and designs. She was already accepted into the top college she saved up her money from her job to pay for her tuition. Not to mention she still had enough money to pay for her apartment which was a three bedroom and two bathrooms with a nice view of all of Tokyo and she was on the top floor thanks to her long time boyfriend Jomisho he put in a good word for her. Little did she know he put a good word for her at the college she was going at. Now she was getting her own place and living the independent life she always wanted.

"I'm so happy that I finally got my own place this is flipping awesome, thanks guys for helping me move." Rin said happily.

"No problem anything for my sister." Inuyasha whispered.

Rin just laugh knowing that only he would say that, when no one else was around, (Sota has been away at a military academy for like a long time so she only wrote letters to him and everything but don't worry he'll be coming into the story soon.) Jomisho pulled up in his black porche with a present for Rin in his hands.

"Sweetness I got you something!" He said sweetly.

"Joey you shouldn't have you got me so much already." Rin whined.

"I know but it's for your new place and you can open it when you get settled in." he teased.

"Why then this is my last box and it's only of shoes." She whined some more.

"When you unpack that last box then you can open this box." He laughed at her.

"Fine" she muttered.

Rin drove quickly over to the apartment with Jomisho and Inuyasha and Kagome following her. _Man I love presents I'm just going to throw this box in a closet and tell him they are winter shoes or something since everything else is unpack. _Rin was grinning evilly at her plan.

Rin finally made it to her apartment and quickly threw the box in the closet so that she could get her present. Jomisho appeared right when she closed the closet door.

"Well are you unpacked with everything?" Jomisho asked.

"Yes" Rin lied.

"Great then here is your present." He handed her the present.

Rin opened it quickly and looked inside to see a picture that was sewn together poorly but said "home sweet home" she looked up at her boyfriend in shock.

"I love it thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Really I sewn it myself see." He showed his fingers to her with band aids on them. She laughed and just gave him a huge hug.

"I'll put it right up on the door so when I leave I'll leave thinking of you." She giggled.

**Meanwhile back in the feudal era……….**

Sesshoumaru was looking at Rins room from the door way her scent still lingered there, he missed her so much he was practically losing his mind wondering if she is okay or not. _Inuyasha said she was doing great but that was four months ago. _Sesshoumaru was acting oddly he would either stay out on patrol for weeks at a time or stay locked up in his study.

"Jaken get in here!" he said coldly.

"Y-yes mi-lord." He squealed.

"Wait for the priestess or the half breed by the well until one of them returns and tell them to see me immediately." He snapped.

"Yes mi-lord right away." He yelled running from the estate.

_Please be safe my Rin_...

**Well I hope you like it so far It took me forever to write this much but anyways plz review**

**Katana91**


End file.
